During installation of monitoring, or security, systems various peripherals such as detectors, or input/output devices can sometimes require multiple setting adjustments in order to perform their respective functions properly. This can add time and steps to every installation by causing the installer to have to climb a ladder, open the device, make adjustments, close the unit and then re-test the settings (in some cases multiple times).